


Very Unsuspicious

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [58]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, F/M, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sneaking Around, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint had always expected to meet his Soulmate in the middle of the night. That didn't mean he wasn't surprised when it actually happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Unsuspicious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaddySnuffles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddySnuffles/gifts).



> Another fic prompted by PaddySnuffles! (There is at least one more, nearly as silly as this one!)
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Clint liked late night patrols. They kept him sharp. There was no reason to slack off just because S.H.I.E.L.D. had fallen; if anything his skills would be even more necessary for his work with the Avengers.

There was another reason he enjoyed sneaking around Avengers Tower when everyone else was sleeping. Whenever Natasha caught him at it (when she was slinking around practicing her stealth skills in the wee hours), she rolled her eyes. Clint always ignored her; there was no reason to purposely avoid fate.

He didn't think he would be surprised when it happened, but he was.

He had just finished leaving an encouraging but anonymous note for Bruce in his lab (a picture of a 90s skateboarder with the words "YOU ARE RAD!" serving as a ramp for the skateboard, delivered via an arrow to the wall, a shot made while hanging upside down out of the ventilation system in the ceiling) and decided to go down a few floors before exiting his favorite hiding spot, just to throw off the scent of anyone following. (There was no one following.)

As soon as he slipped out of the vent and reattached the cover, she came around the corner, rubbing one eye, and spotted him in the darkness.

"Oh, there you are," she said, and held out something for him to take. "Remind me again why you need chloroform at three am?" Then she scratched her eyebrow, shook her head, and said, "Never mind, I don't wanna know this time. Just... whatever you do with it, try to keep my name out if it." 

She thrust the small bottle into his hand. “You ever think about just turning  _ off  _ the cameras for your hijinks? That way I wouldn’t have to be awake at this time of night.” With that, she turned and walked away.

"Very unsuspicious," Natasha purred as she slid up behind him a few moments (or an hour) later. "I was wondering how Tony kept getting Thor up onto the roof without him knowing whodunit. I'd been assuming that the stuff he brings from Asgard to drink just knocks him out hard. I never even thought..."

"What just happened?" Clint asked, finding his voice. "'Tasha, that was my—"

"I know," the redhead interrupted. "So why don't you go after her and say something princely?"

"Because she just handed me a bottle of chloroform."

"Exactly;" Natasha replied. "It's obviously destiny."

* * *

The next morning, as Darcy stood at the windows and watched the god of thunder chase Iron Man across the Manhattan skyline, she heard someone approach her from behind.

"Don't worry," said the Words on her back. "Thor has no idea that there was anyone else involved."

She turned around and surveyed her Soulmate with a smirk. "He's going to be so relieved that I won't be pulling pranks on him anymore."

Clint smirked back. "Where's the fun in that?"

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/146111552203/very-unsuspicious)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
